valengalfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimmclaw College
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Grimmclaw Patronage The college was founded by Lars Grimmclaw Bards College The Lorekeepers The Lorekeepers are repsonsible for gathering and cataloguing information The Courtiers The Courtiers travel spreading tales and information throughout the land The Explorers This division focuses on the recovery and sale of rare and unique artifacts, they focus on finding buyers for these items and shipping them around the world, This group incorporates Thieves, Graverobbers The Claws This is the specialized combat and recon group of Laws Grimmclaw. They serve as the army Lars Grimmclaw is required by supply under Valengal law. They are a relatively force as far as armies go. They are more suited to surgical strikes and special missions. They are a single unit of heavily equipped soldier with a variety of skills; fighters, rangers, clerics, rogues and mages. Along with each having their own specialised items The Claws have Thinaun weapons. These traps the souls of all who die at their touch, this includes the wielder. However, these weapons are enchanted to teleport to the Grimm Tower upon such an eventuality. They are then resurrected and the cost of the spell is deducted from their wages. They accept such high risk missions because these weapons create perhaps the safest working environment of any armed force in the world. While also supplying Lars Grimmclaw with souls for magical experiments and components... The Greater Mysteries The greater mysteries are historical events that have been pieced together from many songs, tales and forgotten artworks, they are thought by some to be just stories and others as histories, The most well known ones are: The Fall of the Five Empires There are signs all over valengal of civilisations that went before, the tombs of the growth in Ebonwode, The diabolic artifacts of the draug, The walking corpses of Tyrannus and the Agretta artifacts of Chimeria, These artifacts show signs of incredibly complex and powerful magics and require an understanding of the fundamental truths of matter and magic that is inconcievable to most modern practitioners of the day, So they mystery becomes, Who were these great kingdoms?, What happened to their peoples and why did they fall? Many bards have stories of encounters with antlered ghost men, walking towers of fire or songs of beauties in the desert with skin of liquid steel but the truth is inseperable from the myth. Many bards claim to own trinkets or have learnt cantrips from these great civilisations but nobody has any definite proof of their existence, The quest for such great knowledge and wealth has driven treasure hunters for centuries. The Nature of Magic Great mages can tell you that there is a signature on the magic of the world, It is like a half seen shadow, an almost heard whisper, it is a unifying property that is found in the thaumaturgic makeup of all things, Some say it is the will of the gods, Others claim it is tied to great artifatcs of a forgotten age with the power to control elements, and other call it the weave of magic, Whatever the truth though the songs of the world whisper about these controlling powers who shape the world, and there are tales of men and other creatures encountering these great focal points of energy, Piecing togethr these mysteries and finding the building blocks of creation has driven many driven men mad on a quest to claim the power of creation and reshape the world. The Door of eternity A great storyteller and bard was once visited with a vision of a great door, it was in one place but many, locked but open, it never moved but was never in the same place twice, This door was opened by a clockwork key that was many times bigger than the door but fit in the palm of your hand when you walked through it, Between the the key and the door a web of intersecting pathways emerging showing him the map of the universe, planes arrange din perfect harmony, Divine, Elemntal and layers as well as the ripple of the wall betwene dimensions, This pattern has become known as "Mallebrands map" and was thought to be a madmans dream until the discovery of links to the astral plane, The magical theorum to plane shift to that plane is identical to a scrawl in mallebarands journal, Since then men have travel to great focal points of the planes, Volcanoes, Temples and sites of miracles to pray and meditate on the mysteries, Many people at great climatic events have been blessed with visions of these pathways and bards have been collecting these fragments to create a map of the universe. The Great treasures There is always talk of great treasures in the world, but several stand out as exceptional relics that many bards have devoted their entire careers to searching for, a few are as follows: The Keys of Hell These keys are rumoured to open a gateway to the lower planes but also to grant the weilder an infernally increased lifespan, The lore claims that the bearer of the keys must give them to the gatekeeper and he must shed his own blood to open the gate, When this is complete the one who opens the gate will be raised as an infernal lord in the armies of whichever diabolic patron they let through. Vox Fatalis There is rumour of a poison so virulent it has killed everything it touches, Its icy grip is rumorued to have claimed the lives of elder dragons, Demon Kings and even a Demigod, Searching for this poison is considered a perverse and despicable occupation as its only use would be to propogate death. Deep Midnights Voice There is a tale of an ancient song that was sung in the night to bring all stralight and growth to the world, This song is said to have been sung at the darkest pont in history to the greater gods who were turning away from the world and it was so beautiful that they turned back to listen and the world began spinning itself back into creation, Only one verse of this song has ever been found and it is sung yearly at midnight all over the world, The remaining verses are considered great treasures and have an almost spiritual relationship with the drive to create and enjoy music.There is rumour of a second verse being discovered in chimeria and claimed by a praetorian known as "Unguloth" who is known for his terrible songs of death and power, He has his own cadre of death singers called "The Dirge" and he is purportedly attempting to use his knowledge of deep midnights voice to sing a song of darkness and mastery to change the very nature of the men around him and twist them into servants and thralls. Nehrules Journal The greatest explorer in the world is a man known as Nehrule, He was born to the nomadic tribes of the Mesa in his youth and posessed a sharp wit and an uncomporable wanderlust, He has travelled through miletia and chimeria, He was the first valen to enter ebonwode since the War, He has travel above miletia into the Jungles of Hysinburushin and the warring empires of Sethgorod and Barrus, He is also the only man to have passed through the maw into the lands beyond and returned speaking of men of "Iron and Light", His journal is rumoured to be a consise and accurate record of his discoveries but he has only shown it to the few who cross his path by chance in what he calls "The Dance of Fate" he is incredibly skilled at determining who has sought him out on purpose and he refuses to share his knowledge with them, A few exceptions have been made however as he will break his rule only to trade tales of places he has not yet seen or information on the great mysteries.